


Prey

by Starbooks13



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: BAMF Talia/Miranda, Bane is Talia's Black Knight, Bitch in Sheep's Clothing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Men Underestimating Women, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of Gotham fear for Miranda's safety in Bane's hands.  All Bane can do is laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

                Bane had not missed the look in Gordon’s eyes when he ordered “Miranda Tate” taken from the courthouse and spared the same sentence as the former Commissioner and his men.  Months earlier, Lucius Fox and the other Wayne Industries board member had looked the same when they noticed the way he watched the company’s new mistress.  He knew what they thought, what they feared: that Bruce Wayne’s lovely, strong-willed lady was in danger of being ravished by a monster.

                It amused him to no end, especially considering he was not the monster who has stolen the woman from her lover.  _Wayne_ was, and Bane hoped he suffered every bit of torment and more that he and Talia had suffered in the Pit.  He had _dared_ to touch what belonged to Bane and Bane alone; he deserved to be punished.

                Ah, but then, that was assuming Talia al Ghul belonged to _anyone_.  If anything, Bane belonged to her—had ever since she was a child, and he devoted himself to her safety, her protection.  That they had become lovers once she blossomed into a strikingly beautiful woman was, admittedly, unexpected, especially from Bane’s point of view.  But Talia loved him, had told him she did, and that she wanted no one else, but him. 

                Oh, she had used her body before in such a way, manipulating men with her frail yet alluring appearance to get what she wanted.  But any man who touched her in the ways Bane did always perished, whether by her hand or by Bane’s.  Wayne’s fate would be more severe, but that was because his crimes were greater.  

                So Bane laughed to himself that night, his last on earth, as Talia pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips.  Wayne and his allies believed her to be prey.  But she had always been the hunter.


End file.
